Visited By Family
by MEParker
Summary: Post Season 3 finale *SPOILERS* Lucifer arrives back to LUX, in pain and devastated. An unexpected guest arrives to give him the help he needs.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! MEParker here! This is just a quick disclaimer that I don't own any of the characters I write about or any of the shows I write about. All rights go to the right full owners. Thanks! Hope you enjoy my book!

Chapter 1

Lucifer stumbled into his penthouse, hunched over in pain. The phantom pain of his hidden wings weighed on his shoulders. The dark penthouse, that used to be welcoming seemed to taunt him. The shadows seemed to grow and reach out to swallow him whole. The voices grew louder, shouting at him.

 _"SHE'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU..."_

 _"GO BACK TO HELL..."_

Lucifer clasped on his couch, hands reached up and covered his ears. The voices continued to torture him as the hours passed by. The risen sun finally caught his attention. The light pushed the voices out of his head for a bliss moment. His head pounded and throbbed, his eyes fluttered shut.

A sound on the balcony alerted him to attention. The sudden invasion of light blinded him momentarily. Footsteps echoed across the marble walls. As his vision began to return, he looked up to a face he thought he would never see again. A face he never _wanted_ to see again.

Dark eyes held uncertainty and apprehension. Dark hair blown by the wind from outside. The man was dressed in white traditional grabs, with a white overcoat drapped over his shoulders elegantly. He walked with purpose and poise, gracefully but with demanding power.

"Lucifer..." the man uttered, quietly.

"Get out!" Lucifer shouted immediately. He rose from his position on the couch hastily and backed away keeping his eyes on the intruder.

"Please.. I just want to help you." The man said reaching out slowly. Like approaching a rapid dog.

" **Get OUT!** " Lucifer reinforced, his eyes briefly flashing red. Unbeknownst to Lucifer, fading to a pure, divine white.

He continued to back away from the man. Suddenly, the man appeared right in front of him. He raised his hand, gently laid it on Lucifer's cheek, checking his injuries. It was immediately slapped away with supernatural speed by Lucifer. Hurt flashed in the man eyes and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The man let out a disappointed sigh.

"Lucifer.. please just let me help you." The man muttered.

"Why should I let you help me? WHEN YOU ARE THE PERSON WHO STARTED THIS!?" Lucifer yelled, his eyes once again flashing white.

"I really am sorry for what I have done in the past... but I want to make it up to you. I regret want I did, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" The man pleaded. Lucifer's fist collided with the man face once he was finshed speaking. He proceeded to push a kick at the man, with no defence from his punching bag. The man was thrown into the couch, snapping it in half.

"There is nothing you can do! What you did was unforgivable!" Lucifer said, it then dawned on him that that Chloe will never forgive him either. This made him take a closer look at the man, he tried to see if what the man was saying was true. If he was really sorry. The man looked up and connected eyes with Lucifer, his eyes portraying what he really felt. Regret, dread, disappointment, and a shocking amount of guilt. Lucifer felt contradicted, he didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be mad, to take out his anger and underlining sadness on the man before him. He wanted to banish the man like he did to him so long ago. But, the large part of him that was in anguish of never being in Chloe's life anymore now that she knew his true identity kept screaming at him. This anguish was one of the worst pains he's ever been in his life, and despite his cruel reputation, did not wish this feeling on anyone else. Not even this man.

Lucifer shook his head. His hand massaged his evergrowing headache.

"I... I don't know... I don't know what to do anymore." He sighed, his emotions all over the place. The man struggled to stand, he winced multiple times throughout the process.

"Just... just get some help... even if it's not me. If I'm correct you now have a, uh, a therapist?" His voice shook, hesitant.

"She's preoccupied with Maze." Lucifer explained.

"Then, well, let me heal you at the very least, I want to help you." The man bargained. Lucifer warily watched the man move closer to him. The man approached Lucifer, his hands once again raised and reached out. Once he closed in on Lucifer his hands began to glow. The white glow grew slowly, mirroring the emotions of the man. Lucifer was tense, his shoulders shrugged and his back stiff. His eyes incredibly alert, moving paranoidly around the man's face.

The light eventually took over the entire room. It flooded the room with light, which spilt out over the balcony, which briefly caught the attention of the humans below. The white light lasted for a few moments, although it felt like an eternity to both Lucifer and the man. Finally, once the brightness faded and the dark night sky returned to the world.

Lucifer pushed the man away immediately, his heart raced in fear. The man was nervous, waiting for Lucifer's reaction.

"Alright that's it, now leave." Lucifer said, pointedly. He turned his back on the man, not wanting to let the man see the emotions he couldn't hide.

"Wait Lucifer, please, let's talk, I want to make this better, I want to be here for you, to make up for when I wasn't." The man begged. He grabbed Lucifer's shoulder, expecting to be brushed off again. Lucifer went rigid. The hand on his shoulder quickly left its place.

"I can't.. I don't.. I don't know how to forgive you right now, I don't know if I can." Lucifer said, shakily. He struggled to get his usual confident attitude in place, he felt a feeling that was foreign to him. He reminded himself to speak to Linda about it. The man gently turned Lucifer to face him and took a step back, giving Lucifer space.

"All I can ask of you, is to give me a chance?" The man said, his voice cracked.

Lucifer looked at the mirror image of himself, the man that had betrayed him. The man that he used to be extremely close to. This man, his brother. His twin. Micheal.

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wind ruffled Amenadiels newly returned feathers as he sped through the air at a speed invisible to mortals. Over the past few days, the only thoughts in his head have been about a certain brother of his. After spending 3 years catching up and trying to understand his brother, he grew reluctantly closer to Lucifer. He tried to ignore the feeling of worry for his brother. He told himself Lucifer could take of himself and that he was fine. But he couldn't disregard the fact that the man who killed Charlotte was still on Earth. With his brother. His brother was in danger.

Finally arriving at the first place he knew to look for Lucifer, he entered the busy building. He scanned his surrounding as he slowly stepped down the stairs. He sighed, no sign of him. His eyes then zeroed in on the person his brother unknowingly cared so much about. As he approached her, he noted her tense and paranoid behaviour. She repeatedly looked over her shoulder, her eyes constantly glanced around the room. Her shoulders were stiff with what looked like fear and anxiety. He reached a proper distance from the person in question and alerted her of his presence by laying a hand in her shoulder.

"Chloe." He said, cautiously, confused by her irregular behaviour. Her head snapped up, giving him whiplash just by watching her. Her body immediately become more tense than before, if that was even possible. She slowly backed away, subtlety putting a larger distance between the two.

"O-oh, A-Amenadiel, what are you, uh, doing here?" She stuttered, her hands shaking as she brushed his hand off of her shoulder.

"Do you know where Lucifer might be?" He asked, his eyes narrowed, inspecting the usually calm and collected women before him.

"N-no, no, I don't, I'm just her to finish up reports, you know Lucifer, always, uh, avoiding work, ha." She muttered, obviously faking a laugh, trying to remain calm. She stood from her seat, carrying her finished reports, of what, Amenadiel didn't know. She straightened her posture, took a deep breath and desperately trying to obtain her usual attitude.

"Ok, well, it was good seeing you again Amenadiel, Lucifer isn't here, I'm on my way out so, I'll be going now." She said curtly, quickly walking away from him. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he watched his hightail her way out. Weird. He guessed their relationship was always a little tense and awkward, maybe he's been gone for too long, maybe this is how it was before he left. Although as he thought this, there was a part of him that wouldn't let himself believe this. That told him there was something definitely wrong with this picture. But for now he was only focused on finding his brother, dread slowly filling the pit in his stomach. He shook his thought out of his head, and exited the building.

He looked up from the spot he landed on the sidewalk. The building before him seemed empty for once. The shadows seemed deeper, darker. The pit grew larger the closer he got to the building. His dread that something had happened to his brother right under his nose made him feel sick. His instinct had been telling him something was wrong and he had ignored them, thinking Lucifer was fine. But the more he looked for his brother, the more convinced he was that his gut was right.

He stepped into the unusually dark club, his eyes slightly lighting up to be able to see his surroundings. His inference was unfortunately correct, the club was empty. No staff, customers, and most of all... no Lucifer. He walked over to the elevator, thinking it reasonable to check his brother beloved penthouse. The elevator lit up as he stepped inside, he pushed the button for the top floor.

The time it took for the elevator to finally reach its destination seemed to never end. The imminent silence hung over Amenadiels head, pointing out the lack of the usual piano. Finally the elevator dinged, taking Amenadiels attention away from the deafening silence. He stepped out into Lucifer house.

"Lucifer! Are you here?!" Amenadiel shouted into the darkness that was the penthouse. The scent of smoke drifted in from the balcony, passing by Amenadiels nose. He walked closer to the balcony peeking out to find Lucifer standing against the glass barrier. His arms rested against the top of the glass as he leaned on the balcony, a half-burned cigarette held lightly in between his fingers. The lack of a shirt was unsurprising to Amenadiel because of countless times of walking in on his brother doing questionable things or lounging around. His head turned slightly, his eyes filled with surprise as he took in Amenadiels face.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Heaven?" Lucifer questioned. Confusion laced his voice, as his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. Relief flooded Amenadiel, seeing as Lucifer seemed free of injury, at least on the outside.

"I came to check in on you, see how the situation with Cain went." Amenadiel explained. Walking closer, leaning against the balcony banister beside his brother. He observed Lucifer face, looking for any sign of pain.

"Oh, ok, well, it went okay, Cain is dead and suffering in Hell." Lucifer informed Amenadiel. His voice uncertain, not sure what to tell his brother.

"I went to the station looking for you, everything ok with you and Chloe?" Amenadiel asked suspiciously, not wanting to dwell Cain's death, just wanting to forget about what happened. Lucifer looked down at his hands, fiddling with the cigarette.

"She knows." Was all Lucifer said. There was a pause, and then it dawned on Amenadiel.

"Wait, she knows?!" Amenadiel exclaimed. Suddenly, he realized that he was right in assuming something was wrong with Chloe's behaviour.

"Yea, I think our relationship, whatever it was, it over now, she doesn't want to see me, unfortunately." Lucifer said solemnly. His head tilted down, eyes downcast.

"You're not even going to try to fix it?" Amenadiel asked concerned, Lucifer wasn't someone to just give up.

"And how Amenadiel would you suggest I go about that?" Lucifer asked sarcastically, his eyes rolling in there sockets. "Even if I wanted to fix it, I wouldn't know how." Lucifer said hesitantly.

"All you have to do is put in the effort, if you want it bad enough then you'll make it happen." Amenadiel suggested.

"Oo such wise words from big brother Amenadiel! Bravo!" Lucifer yelled his arms stretched out, like he was presenting a work of art. Amenadiel give Lucifer a serious look and Lucifer's arms dropped back to there original spot on the banister. A moment passed with Amenadiel staring at Lucifer, waiting for him to come to his senses.

"Ok, ok fine, I will try to make an effort, I do want to fix it." Lucifer sighed in resolve. Amenadiel knew that while Lucifer can be incredibly stubborn he cares about Chloe more than he knew.

"Alright well I'm glad that you're ok, I've got to get going, duties are calling." Amenadiel explained, slowly backing out into Lucifer's penthouse. Amenadiel made his way through the lavish apartment, his eyes glowing once again, he glanced around the room. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he entered the lit elevator. As he thought about everything that had happened during his visit, it dawned on him. There was someone laying on Lucifer's bed that wasn't a women or an unknown man. The man that laid on Lucifer's bed looked too much like the brother he came looking for. The way the Lucifer on the balcony talked stuck out to him. The vague explanation of what happened with Cain, almost like even he didn't know what had happened.

There was only one reason there would be two Lucifer's in the penthouse. Micheal was visiting his twin. That raises the questions, why is he there? And what does he want with Chloe?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Micheal stood on the balcony, the chill of the wind bristled against his skin. The inevitable goose bumps rose quickly. While the cold seemed to affect him from the outside, what was invisible to the naked eye was his everlasting heat of his grace.

His relationship with Lucifer may have improved the tiniest pit but it wouldn't be enough for complete forgiveness. It was something that seemed so far away, untouchable for so long that at this point the progress he made seemed unreal. If he could just think of a way to further rectify his wrongdoings with his brother. His thoughts drifted to his conversation with Amenadiel. His older brother made it seem like Chloe was much more important to Lucifer than he had first thought. As well as making it seem like their relationship is was in more jeopardy than portrayed.

A lightbulb flicked on in his head, he looked exactly like his brother, his brother who was also partners with a certain detective. He now knew exactly what he wanted to do. The perfect thing to get back into his twins good graces.

He then rushed over to his brothers closet, tiptoeing around his still sleeping brother bed. Looking around at the vast, intimidating closet full to the brim of expensive clothing. He strategically and carefully picked out a few items to make a Lucifer-like ensemble. After dressed in all of the overly expensive clothing, Micheal stepped in from of the mirror. He straightened out the black jacket, the hint of purple peaking out from underneath. The matching vest buttoned all the way. The perfectly ironed pants fit perfectly given that he and his brother were completely identical. Once fully clothed, Micheal stepped out of the daunting closet and embarked on the long journey ahead of him.

After landing in front of the large greyscale building, that his twin seemed to spend a vast majority of his time in. A few drop breaths later he was walking into the police station, his brothers new place of employment. The receptionist seemed to spend a moment to long looking at his person. The rest of his way into the bustling building was more of the same combination of leering and poorly hidden glances. The reason for why Lucifer wanted this invasive attention was beyond Micheal, making him fully realize the stark differences between the two. While Lucifer demanded a rooms attention with his lavish clothing and handsome appearance, Micheal preferred to try his to fade into the background with his bland outfits and unkept appearance. His siblings used to tease him and his brother about their unruly curls, which Micheal had never taken personally, Lucifer seemed determined to show them with his composed image.

The elevator down stopped, breaking Micheal out of his reverie. He, unintentionally, gracefully stepped down the two sets of stairs. His eyes quickly scanned the whole room, the busy, fast-paced atmosphere immediately remained him of heaven. Every single person having their own job and getting said job done efficiently and precisely.

Suddenly, two bodies barricaded his way to the main floor of the room. Hands landed on his chear urgently tried to push him slowly back up the stairs, their mortal strength nothing compared to his angelic power.

"Get out of here, Lucifer, haven't you done enough already!" A man—Micheal identified as Daniel Espinoza, Chloe's ex-husband— shouted.

"Look, Lucifer, we don't really know what happened, but we both think it would be best if you stayed away for a little bit." A woman— Micheal then recognized her as Ella Lopez, the quirky forensic scientist—reasoned. Micheal stood, unrelenting to the incessant shoving against his torso.

"Ms. Lopez, while I _always_ appreciate your perpetual helpfulness, I just need to all to Chloe." Micheal insisted, trying to swerve around the two bombarding mortals. Only to be once again stopped by the persistent person in front of him.

"Well, Lucifer, I'm glad you _always appreciate_ her perpetual helpfulness, but we aren't going to let you do that, you've already hurt her enough with... whatever it is you did this time." Dan said firmly. His stance challenging. Micheal sighed.

"I don't expect either of you to understand the situation at the moment, but the only way to rectify _everything._ " Micheal urged. He was so close to righting all the things he had done wrong, all the tings he regretted. He wouldn't let that be taken from him now, when he was just getting started.

"Guys, please, calm down, there's nothing to fight about, we all have Chloe's best interest in mind." Ella, the ever mediator, soothed. Her eyes darted around the room, around at her co-workers beginning to notice the scene they were gearing up to make.

"No, Ella, I won't let him walk all over me like every other time he has strutted in here, acting like he owned the place, not this time." Dan agrued, settling down was the last thing on his mind. His voice raised another octave, his anger beginning to overflow into one ball of fury. He was finished being ridiculed by this asshole.

Micheal took a deep breath, his talent to keep his temper in check coming in handy.

"I think Ms. Lopez is correct Daniel, I think we can talk about this rationally for once."

"Thank you, Lucifer, that is very big of you, I guess then I should tell you that Chloe's not actually here, she left a while ago, the only reason she was here was to finish up some reports." Ella explained, hoping that was sedate her tall friend. He smiled, while an irregular occurrence, a good sign.

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez, I will be on my way then." He said already on his way turning around. As he left two mumbled voices argued behind him. He briefly listened to want they were saying, catching some things along the lines of why did you tell him?

The moment Micheal stepped out of the precinct, he was off flying once again, but this time in the direction of a home. The house was quaint, warm, and comforting. The exact opposite of what Micheal would think his brother liked. But by seeing how much time he spent here, he was proven wrong. After working up the courage to knock on the door, it opened. There stood the one women capable of controlling the devil. The one women the devil truest, utterly, unequivocally cared about. The women whose eyes were wide with disguised fear, and shock.

"Lucifer..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her back was up against the door, the slamming had echoed throughout the empty house. Her breath being the only sound left in her abode. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. Her life was changing too quickly for her mind to follow. The feeling of dizziness overtook her vision and her legs buckled, her back slid down the door. Shaky breaths once again filled the silence. Her hands covered her ears trying to block out the world.

Her head snapped up, her paranoid eyes dances around the seemingly empty room. Nothing had made a sound but she wouldn't let herself close her eyes. She wouldn't let herself lower her guard. As she took deep breaths, she stood up, and pushed against the door. Her hands shook as she reached out to the counter to brace herself. She tried to focus her mind on mentally going over the reports she had done at the station. Making sure that she had mentioned everything that needed to be and left out the parts about Lucifer being the _actual_ devil.

This thought unfortunately brought her back to her reality. She couldn't fathom that all this time Lucifer wasn't crazy and he has been always. Her eyes widened, that fact finally setting. She took in a deep, trembling breath. Trying to calm herself and control her breathing before she has a full blown panic attack. Once her body finally caught up with her brain she immediately started to pack clothes for both her and Trixie. As a mother, she wouldn't allow her daughter to be in danger. She briefly thought about telling Dan to pack as well but brushed it off for the sake of time. She then made sure to pack up all of Trixie favourite clothes and all her stuffed animals.

She quickly dragged both bags to the front door and ripped open in the closet door. She grabbed her and Trixies jackets just in case. She then finally opened the front door, and proceeded to close it. She had to think about this. She couldn't just uproot Trixie and leave. She can't put Trixie into that unstable environment. But she also couldn't let her stay here, it was too dangerous. For everybody. He's the devil, she can't just ignore that and pretend that everything is fine. She then suddenly remembered what had happened in the storage house before.

 _She warily stepped down the few steps towards the crouched man. His head was down and out of sight. Another man laid in front of him, his broad chest unmoving._

 _"Lucifer?" She asked, uncertain of the situation before her eyes._

 _His legs began to unwind and his back straightened out. His head still down, still unseen._

 _"Lucifer?" She asked with more confidence, everything would be okay just as long as he was okay. Her voice seemed to catch his attention finally._

 _He then turned around and Chloe saw something she wished she wouldn't have. Her eyes grew another size as she took in his red, burned skin. She looked at the scars and the fiery crimson colour of his skin. She finally connected eyes and his were worse than his horrific skin. His eyes were filled with fire, reaching up and filled her soul with dread. The hellfire seemed to trap her gaze as she stared into them._

 _Lucifer took a step towards her, "Chloe?" He questioned, confused by her face that was frozen in fear. He reached a hand out to her and then took notice of his burned skin. He had a moment of pure elation, he had his devil face back. He look to the side of the room where a mirror showed his beloved, terrifying face. He smiled at first, just glad to be who he wanted to be, to decide his own fate. Dread suddenly filled his stomach, his face immediately dropped the smile as he slowly turned his head back to Chloe._

 _She was slowly backing away from Lucifer and started to approach the steps again._

 _"Wait, no, Chloe please, it's me, your partner." He pleaded with her. But it seemed as if none of his words registered with her. Her steps towards the stairs were small at first, hesitant. She then committed to running away and widened her steps and began to walk faster. Lucifer followed after her, desparate to make her understand, to bridge the rapidly growing gap between them._

 _She shook her head, trying to make him stop, anything to get him farther away from her. She held her hands in front of her, urging him to stop walking towards her. Pleading and begging ran through her head but got stuck on her throat, unable to break through the barrier of pure terror._

 _"No, no, no wait please, I can fix this, you don't need to be afraid of me, please." He begged, his voice cracked at the end, unable to keep his surging emotions from pouring out. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't give up the only person in his life that made him happy. His mind whirled, confused, distraught. He didn't know how to process all of this, all he knew was that he didn't want her to leave him. He couldn't imagine a life without her._

 _Her calf finally, after what felt like forever, hit the first step. She turned and quickly ran up the stairs, frantic to get out of her current situation and away from him._

 _"NO! Wait! Please you can't..." He yelled, imploring her to see that everything was fine and it was just him. She briefly looked back at him, seeing that he had dropped to his knees in devastation. His face back to normal and his eyes back to the deep, dark, chocolate brown she was used to. She saw them fill with pain, helplessness, desperation, and loneliness. Her head snapped back forward, her mind brushing his emotions off, no longer trusting him. She heard him calapse on the floor as she slammed the exit door behind her._

A knock at the door broke her out of her flashback. She looked around at her surroundings once again, comforted by the familiar memories scattered around the house. She wouldn't let them be tainted with the revealed fact of her roommate being a _real_ demon.

Another knock made her remember the previous one, and made her wipe her eyes, ridding them of the still fresh recollection. She moved to the door and unlocked it. Pulling it open revealed the one cause of all her panic, the one with dark eyes and hair and an immaculate outfit. The devil.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chloe looked up into his dark eyes, darker now that she knew the truth about him. Her legs subconsciously moved backwards, away from _him._ Her mind was a whirlwind of panic and fear. His face was still the one she had become familiar but the one underneath was all she could see. She couldn't get the image out of her head, the image of his burned, fiery skin.

He reached a hand out to, desperate to stop her movement, to save their disintegrating partnership, to save his brother. He saw all the emotions pass through her expressive grey eyes. He saw the terror and alarm, the glazed look told him that she was seeing something else. Something that wasn't there, not on him at least.

All she could think of is getting out of _his_ presence immediately. She couldn't face the real truth, the truth that she had been running away from since the beginning. Her previous apprehension about moving to the other side of the world was gone. She needed to get out of his vicinity, more importantly get Trixie out of it. She couldn't risk her precious daughters life by taking a chance on the devil. Chloe eyes glanced over at the packed bags, hoping that _he_ wouldn't see them, hoping for him to remain calm. She was well aware of his short temper, the thought only furthering her terror, knowing that he could explode at any time and most likely kill her.

Micheal saw her eyes widen even more—wondering what she could've thought of the cause her reaction—and reached out and grasped her shoulder. Once he had stopped her movements, he was able to snap her out of her tunneling thoughts.

"Chloe! Please you have to listen to me, nothing has changed, I'm still Lucifer and you're still Chloe!" He pleaded with her, shaking her shoulders, begging her to understand. He knew that Lucifer wouldn't be able to last the week it took Dr. Linda to recover. He would spiral to a dark place quickly and it would be near impossible to get him out of it. He needed her.

"Lu-Luc—You can't- I can't do this, I can't be a-around you, I j-just can't, nothings ever going to be the same." Chloe said, her eyes squeezed shut, expecting to burst into flames. Her breath was stuck in her lungs, a rock wedged in her esophagus. Micheal's eyes widened, he hadn't thought a lot of this through, to be completely honest, he had thought Chloe would come around relatively quickly. With the connection she and Lucifer held after all.

"No, no, wait, don't say that, we can fix this, I'll-I'll tell you everything, everything! Anything you want to know just ask me, please." He bargained, determined to do anything to help his brother, anything to repair what relationship they had left.

"No, there's nothing you can do, the-the most you can do for me right now is... is leave." She hesitated, afraid he'll destroy her for saying such a thing. Her eyes still closed, she ripped herself out of his hands and backed away.

"Please, please, just go, I-I don't, I don't want you here." She said, fear drived her confidence, urgent to get away from him.

Micheal didn't know what to do, he didn't have the experience and the knowledge to handle a situation like this. His brother was always the more sociable one. Lucifer was always good at understanding the humans that perplexed Micheal so much. Lucifer always liked the humans much more than any of their siblings. Micheal didn't know how he was going to tell Lucifer that he probably just ruined the relationship he had with the one he loved.

Hands pressed against his chest, pushing him towards the door. The strength of his grace kept him in place, causing her to get frustrated and start smacking his chest, doing no damage at all. Although, the one thing he knew to do was to not injury to her. He was already in enough trouble with Lucifer. He caught her hands, stopping their movements. Her eyes snapped open, the only thing left was fear, she no longer felt the care she used to feel for Lucifer. Micheal now knew that he would probably never get his brother back.

"Chloe, I would never hurt you no matter what, no matter if you never want... to see me again, no matter how much I hate that." He said in a last ditch attempt to salvage the last bits of their connection.

"Get out... please." She muttered, her head lowered, not able to even look at him anymore. Micheal's head dropped, and turned around, surrendering his chances of once again having a relationship with his brother. He opened the door, taking into account the packed bags next to the door. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opens them, they'll be gone, deep down knowing that'll never happen. Not unless Gabriel is involved.

He looked back over his shoulder, praying that she'll come to her senses and forgive him. All he saw was Chloe with her back turned, already blocking him or Lucifer from her life. He sighed and walked out the door, with no idea what to do next.

Chloe crumbled to the ground once the door closed. Her breath finally released from her lungs, her back still stiff and tense with anticipation. She took long shaky breaths, trying to calm herself, to hold herself together, at least until a point where she could allow herself to fall apart. Now was not that time. She braced herself and got up off the floor once and for all. She rushed over to the bags and juggled all three, before realizing she had forgotten her keys. Hopefully, she set door the bags for the last time, she began to search for the keys. She searched high and low, and was still not able to find the damn things.

Suddenly, she heard them fall on the kitchen counter. She looked up and saw them on the counter, where she had looked first and multiple times after that. She quickly grasped them in her hands and turned to pick up the bags for the last time. She jumped when she had turned and a tall African-American man blocked her way.

"A-Amenadiel!" She exclaimed, not having expected to see him ever again. She didn't know how to act around him anymore, before it was a mutual respect, now... well now she knew what he was.

"Hello Chloe." He greeted, his mellow atmosphere calming her.

"I know you are probably very shocked and scared right now but I need to speak with you." He explained, not leaving much room for refusal. Still though, she couldn't stand to be in LA anymore. Not after everything.

"Look, Amenadiel, I get that you care for your brother, but you _have_ to understand. I can't be around him —and you— any longer. For not only my sanity but for Trixie's safety as well." She insisted, and moved to pass by Amenadiel. He stuck out a hand to stop her from leaving.

"I wasn't asking, Chloe. You need to hear this." Amenadiel demanded, not letting her pass. He turned to face her again, and moved in front of her bags to prevent her from leaving.

"Lucifer has sacrificed a lot for you and your family and friends. A lot of it, he himself doesn't even know it, most of it he doesn't know why he did. But the important thing is that he did. It's not my story to tell so I will hopefully leave that to him but you need to see him at least one last time. Even it's just to curse him and demand he never step near you again. And while you may not believe it, he would do anything you told him to, he would do anything for you. I think that at least deserves a goodbye." Amenadiel described. The sincerity in his dark eyes caught Chloe's attention. She had never seen that much emotion in his eyes before, he was usually so in control and calm.

He took last look at her, silently pleading for her to heed his advice and visit her partner. He finally stepped away from her bags, giving her the option of leaving or talking to Lucifer. He opened the front door and took a step through it before stopping.

"Oh." He realized. Chloe's head snapped to his face, not expecting him to say anything else.

"Don't always believe what you eyes see." He smirked, a smile that held a secret she couldn't quite put her finger on. And he walked out the door, leaving her to her thoughts.

When Lucifer woke up, the penthouse was empty, silent. His brother had gone Dad knows where, probably back to the Silver City. He took a deep breath and pushed him up from his bed. His muscles groaned, still sore from the tirade of bullets that rained down his wings. His eyes lazily scanned the room around and noticed all the blood that must've dropped on the floor was clean. Maybe his brother did want to help, cleaning wasn't exactly the way, although not an unwelcome practice.

He scoffed, not believing the situation he was in. He killed the police Lieutenant got horribly injured while he was doing so, revealed himself as the devil to his police partner. Add on being reunited with his oh so hated twin, who ends up healing of the brutal injuries gifted to him by Cain. He sighed. His relationship with the Detective would never be the same, but only if she even let him in her life again. A part of him told him that she would never accept him, he was a monster, she knew the truth now and he couldn't take this one back. He had always felt ,deep down, that he was never worthy enough to be her partner, he was to selfish and to _him._ He didn't know how to be anything else. He had just finished convincing himself that she would never forgive him for not only lying to her but also putting her and her daughter at risk. Then, the elevator dinged, alerting him of a visiter.

Chloe road the elevator up, her foot tapped on the linoleum, anxiety started to set in. She fidgeted with her nails, picking at the dirt and grime that was stuck. She made sure to inhale deep breaths to at least try and calm down to be ready for this. She didn't really understand all of what Amenyhad said but the thing that stood out to her was that Lucifer would do anything for her. He was right, he would, she at least owned him that much.

The elevator finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity had went by. The doors opened to the vast, spotless room. The dim-lighting doing nothing for her nerves. She took small, apprehensive steps into the room, her heart raced so fast she thought it could've just burst out of her chest right there.

"Chloe?" A deep familiar voice called out confused. Her eyes went to find the origin of the voice and found Lucifer there standing, shirtless, in the wide doorway of his bedroom. Her eyes glanced over him, a habit she had hated having for a long time.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Lucifer questioned, still puzzled as to her reasoning. She couldn't possibly want to be around him right now.

"Look, okay, if I don't get this all out right now I'm not going to be able to say it again, so please don't interrupt me right now." She paused, he remained silent, giving her the time and confirmation she needed.

"When we first met, I hated you, you where everything that LA represented that I despised, you were arrogant and pompous and a downright asshole. But over the years I feel like I've come to know you fairly well, and at the moment I'm doubting everything that has ever happened between us, but after you left," this made Lucifer pause for a moment, but let her continue anyways. "Amenadiel came to visit and explained some things that not matter how much I didn't want to believe wasn't true, they were. And he was right, the least you deserve is a good bye, but you deserve more than that. You gave up your life to save Trixie and I, and I'm not saying that we'll ever be the same, but I... I can try. We work good together, and I'm not ready to give that up just yet." She finished. Her breaths laboured, panicing slightly, not fully prepared to say the next thing.

"I don't think I'm exactly ready to be around you yet but, I'm not going to leave, and I.. I hope you won't either." She sighed, looking down at her boots, glad that he hadn't interrupted her and she said all she needed to.

"I would like that, and it's okay if you're not ready. You can take all the time you need..." He was cut off by Micheal arriving on his balcony for the second time.

"Brother! I am so sorry for what I've done, I want to be honest with you so I'll say it. I tried to help mend your relationship with Chloe but I was too hasty and I fear I may have ruined it forever, I will understand if you never want to see me again." Micheal has shouted all this out without lifting his eyes from the ground, too ashamed to face his brother. He was pleasantly surprised when he finally did and saw Chloe herself standing there.

Chloe was bewildered, she didn't understand what was happening before her eyes. Two Lucifer's stood before her, identical every aspect.

"What the _Hell?!"_ She yelled, demanding an explanation from the two.

"Chloe this is my twin brother Micheal, whom I assume you've met by you explaining that I was at your house while I was here sleeping." Lucifer calmly gestured to his brother, who smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Chloe, it's nice to officially meet you." Micheal greeted. Thinking better of it to hold a hand out. Chloe was speechless and just stared at the two of them, the two famous Archangels.

"Honestly, Detective, I don't even believe that you mistook me for Micheal, I am much more handsome than he is."

Chloe scoffed, famous her ass.

AN:

Hey everybody!! Thanks for reading, favouriting, following, and reviewing my book! I really really appreciate it!! It makes my day! First, I'd like to apologize to anybody who made suggestions for the plot of this book, I had already previously planned out what I wanted to happen and I didn't want to change that for my first fanfic. Second, to those people I say don't worry, I do plan on writing more Lucifer fanfic with some BAMF!Lucifer, hopefully some of him returning to hell etc, I have many ideas. Third, I may or may not end doing an epilogue to this book I dunno we'll see, the deckerstar would be in that if I did. Fourth, id like ur opinion on the next book I'm planing on writing, its gonna be about another sibling of Lucifer's but Chloe won't know that he's the devil. The thing I want to ask you is if I should make this character good or bad? At the moment I'm leaning to bad/double motiv-ish. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my book, I plan to write about many different fandoms (including Spn, lucifer, white collar, and psych, etc)

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _The End_**


End file.
